narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
When Push Comes to Shove
It was a time of desperation. An Iwagakure shinobi carrying a scroll with the secrets to their kinjutsu had been ruthlessly slaughtered by an opposing Konoha nin, leaving his corpse behind within a forest along with the treasure. As far as both sides were concerned, however, there had been no man left standing, only a grave left to be robbed. Now, two teams were rushing from either side to collect their prize; from the east came Kiritsu Inuzuka, a genin who had defected from his own team after his nose had caught trace of the corpse, leaving behind his peers and even his own sensei. From the west came Daichi Hayato, a chunin level shinobi poised on preventing the secrets of his village from being exposed to a conflicting nation. With the stakes set high, the two shinobi were set to clash, each looking at one another from the branch of opposing trees. On the ground beneath them sat the scroll, tainted in blood. "Inuzuka Kiritsu, genin of Team Eleven," Kiritsu stated, introducing himself. A small dog sat atop his head, keeping its prey within sight. "Introductions aren't necessary kid, but i'll let you know my name....... i am Daichi Hayato, Chunin", knowing that his mission is the most important Hayato was only concentrated on retrieving the scroll, he knew that in order to do so he would have to distract the Konoha Shinobi standing in his path, rushing to the scroll directly would be useless as long as the opponent is focused on him. Not wanting to underestimate his opponent, a mistake he made several times before, Hayato knew he had to do more then just throw shuriken or gas bombs to distract him, he begins to remove bandages from his hands slowly, revealing a seal on each one of his palms, Hayato grips his fists touching his palms and the seals with his fingers, and suddenly two Fuma Shuriken appear in each one of his hands, Hayato opens the shuriken, his fingers went around the shuriken a second time, and then he porceeds to throw them both at Kiritsu in quick succession. As Daichi took his time undoing the bandages around his arms, Kiritsu prepared his own technique. Forming a single hand sign, he lowered himself down onto all four of his limbs, and his canine companion took his exact form above him. With one fell swoop, the two separated from one another as the shuriken came upon their position. As far as the naked eye could perceive, there were now two Kiristus; relying upon four limbs, their movements had been greatly enhanced, allowing them to evade the incoming projectiles with minimal effort. Leaping off of a tree, one Kiritsu stormed towards the corpse, while the other rushed towards Hayato, forming a hand sign. Hayato witnessing what just happened, quicky began to analyze the situation and think up diffrent scenarios, he knew that if he were to attack the Kiritsu that is rushing towards him, he would give the second Kiritsu a chance to take the scroll and escape, if he were to rush to the second Kiritsu who is targeting the scroll he might risk of revealing his back to the first Kiritsu who was just about to attack him, giving him an opening, Hayato made his decision and quickly reacted, Hayato suddenly pulled back one of the shuriken he had threw earlier towards The first Kiritsu with strings he had attached to it using one arm, and then immediatley summons a kunai with an Explosive Tag attached to it and throws it down at the second Kiritsu with his other arm in an attempt to stop him from reaching the scroll. The hand seal Kiritsu had formed earlier was meant for the Body Flicker Technique, increasing his speed dramatically as he went into the formation of his . Though the fuma shuriken had been rigged earlier, it merely split in half as it came back upon the ensuing twister, and within the blank of an eye --with his speed augmented by the all fours technique, the cyclone and now the Body Flicker Technique-- Kiritsu sought to crash into Hayato's chest for a direct attack. The Second Kiritsu quickly dove towards the corpse, taking the scroll within his jaw. A kunai came down at that exact moment, resulting in a deadly explosion. A thick screen of smoke filled the forest below, and within a few seconds, the Second Kiritsu emerged with the scroll still held between his teeth. His figure, however, was stained with dust. Without warning, he made to flee in a hurry, while his partner unleashed an extremely quick assault upon Hayato. Hayato realising he was in quite the pinch, had to think quickly, he knew he didn't have time to dodge Kiritsu's high speed attack let alone the fact that he hasn't even undone the strings attached to his shuriken, Hayato decides to go for the defensive, he instantly touches the seal in his palm and summons a giant spiked iron ball in front of him, Kiritsu smashes to the iron ball with incredible momuntem as a natural outcome to the speed of his attack, the iron ball is pushed back at Hayato with great power, some of the spikes on the iron ball injured Hayato as a result of this forcing Hayato to touch the ball with his palm and seal it back at the seal in his hand, both of the ninja now in mid air, kiritsu who lost his momuntem and Hayato who is currently injured; Daichi knew that Kiritsu smashing to the spikes of the ball so hard would at least give him a scratch, he smiled and seemed strangly pleased with this achievment, he thinks to himself "It's over, the spikes on the ball contain paralyzing poison, this could hold back this Kiritsu while i take care of the other one, it's my chance, i already took an antitod so the poisoned spikes that had injured me shouldn't be a problem but i have to get done with quickly, i am already injured". Hayato then seizes the chance and throws a kunai with explosive tags and gas bombs attached to it, they explode giving Hayato a small chance to land on a tree branch and then take off at a blinding speed, rushing towards the second Kiritsu who is currently escaping with the scroll and after getting close enough to him Hayato throws a kunai with an explosive tag on it, he makes a seal with one hand and shouts "Release!" the tag starts releasing more and more tags each tag releasing a considerable amount of tags, surrounding the second Kiritsu, the tags explode at once causing a giant explosion. Kiritsu's momentum played the deciding factor within the outcome of the iron ball. Drilling a noticeable hole on the outer end, he would have forced the ball to slam against its own summoner; the spikes would have scraped Hayato even after he had been so careful, and the sheer weight of the ball would have undoubtedly taken its toll. After the ball was recalled however, Kiritsu did in fact lose much of his momentum, and much to his surprise, he was met with an explosive tag. Even while airborne, it seemed as thought Hayato had somehow managed to fly; replicating these movements, though instead carrying his feet to push himself backward, Kiritsu flipped away in time to evade the explosion and kept himself away from the gas bombs. He then looked towards Hayato as he escaped, chasing after the other Kiritsu. The Second Kiritsu had already long since disappeared. In a battle of speed, it would have been unlikely for anyone to out speed the Inuzuka, especially those who utilized the Body Flicker Technique in addition to their already amplified four legs technique. Both Kiritsus were running on 4 limbs; compared to that, Hayato only had two legs. The difference in speed was obvious, and running after the other Kiritsu, Hayato had left his back wide open. The Kiritsu who had managed to evade the explosive tag propelled himself against the stem of a tree, pushing off of it as support. From there, he twisted his body into another cyclone, forming a hand seal in the process to invoke the Body Flicker Technique. With speed surpassing even the initial Passing Fang, Kiritsu looked to target the spine of the running chunin whose attention had been drawn before him. There was no doubt that he had been distracted, and that it would have been near impossible to evade given the several circumstances. Hayato sees Kiritsu's attack coming from behind, he knew all too well that he couldn't possibly dodge it, nor can he use the defense he used earlier as that would be useless, the second Kiritsu has already ran away a very long distance, and if Hayato were to take the first Kiritsu's attack head on he would no longer be able to catch up with the other one, Hayato makes his decision, he decides to take down Kiritsu along with him and hope that his comarades would take care of the other one ; Hayato manages to turn around at the last minute and take a fully powered frontal attack from Kiritsu's Passing Fang, he spits blood and begins to feel his bones breaking, that moment he realised there is no way he can recover from this attack. As Kiritsu was assulting Hayato, he suddenly stops spining, as Hayato excpected the poison began to take effect, Hayato grabs the now paralyzed Kiritsu with one hand and summons a poisoned sword with the other, a deadly poison this time, he stabs Kiritsu with it, and the two Shinobi fall down to the ground next to each other. As he looked at the direction that the second Kiritsu went from Hayato thinks to himself "Heh..... all i could do was take down one enemy......... pathetic.". The second Kiritsu manages to run away with the scroll and the battle has now come to a conclusion. Upon being stabbed, Kiritsu would burst with a cloud of smoke, revealing a small dog in his place. It seemed as though the one Hayato had been fighting all along was the ninken, and the one who had gotten away was none other than the original. Heavily wounded, the dog began to limp away from the corpse, feeling the effects of the poison. Because he had spun at such high amounts of speed, the poison had quickly spread over throughout his body. With a weak whimper, it continued down a long path, because it ultimately collapsed, unable to move any farther. However, it was then that the dog was recovered by an incoming Jōnin. It was the leader of Kiritsu's genin team, who he had left behind earlier. "Seems to me that we have now accomplished our mission," he stated, reaching over and taking the wounded dog within his arms before disappearing with a cloud of smoke. FIN